Helen's Motive
by musicgirl97
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there really was something that supurred Helen's maddness? Well I did and this is what came from it, a little story about Helen Cutter before she was Married to Cutter so set before the series around the end of series 3 if that makes sense, well it is kinda a mash-up of the two


**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval.**

**So, I wrote this for english and it was based on Helen Cutter and the future world in Primeval and wanted to post it. If you like it then I will post more, but otherwise this will remain a one-shot about Helen forever more :)**

I remember when I was a little girl; everyone said that the future would be great. It would be a spectacular place where we would all live in peace and harmony. They could not have been more wrong.

Now human life is restricted to life under the ground, reduced to nothing more that something similar to a mouse that burrows beneath the soil in a lush green paddock. Except the only thing that is green now are my brother's eyes. They sparkle like stars in the sky, lighting up his face and shining light onto his speckled checks. He had dimples when he smiled, his blonde hair falling messily along his face. But things had all changed since then, since the last time we left our shelter

Were we live there are various shelters where we can find food and water and the bare necessities of life, but getting to them is the hard part.

There are storms that seem like a simple dust storm from a mile off, but as they creep ever closer to you they begin to look more erratic, hazier, deadlier. But if it was dust then it would be ok, we could just shield our eyes and mouth like when a normal dust storm came when we were children. But we had poisoned the land, killed every single living thing out there except for the ones that we created, the horrible creatures that move faster than the speed of sound, can see sound and attack like a thief in the night. If you stand up against them then you have no chance.

It was about a year ago now when our last fatal encounter with them had been fatal. My brother and I had been travelling with another man. We needed to move shelters again, and with nothing to do we made a run for it. It had been a big mistake.

The feral creatures had been there. We had scarcely made it out of the shelter before they ambushed us. They knew we were coming, they could see our heartbeats before we even made it to the surface. There were two of them and initially they were fighting themselves over who was going to grab one of us first but then there was a flash in front of us. They could move so fast that the human eye could not even create the image fast enough. They had grabbed the man I was travelling with. He had been my best friend and I knew that once the predator had him there was no chance of survival. I screamed his name as he was dragged away; being fought over like a rag by these two devil animals, if you could even call them that.

My brother grabbed my arm, a silent urge for me to continue onwards, encouraging me that it would be what he would have wanted, to have us safe. So I ran, ran like I had never run before. In the distant background I could hear the screaming of my dying friend, the screaming of the beast that was hurting my best friend in such a way.

As I kept running, I became aware of the sudden lack of screaming and it was when I knew, I knew that my friend was gone. A silent tear trickled down my check, marking a clear line in the dust, like the lines that used to be on roads.

Since that sorrowful day my life had not been the same, I kept running and running, but in my mind, running from the screams of my best friends, permanently etched into my mind, running from my fears of the world above, the world mankind had created, from the world that mankind and ultimately destroyed.

It was ironic that in attempt to make the world a more peaceful place that we were the world's downfall. And the worst thing was that I played a part in the destruction, the demise and desecration of the earth. It was a daunting thing to have waying down on my back. It was then that I decided things needed to change.


End file.
